


Signing Off

by sparkster



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkster/pseuds/sparkster
Summary: “Umm… let’s see… ah! Okay! Hehe.”“Hi, MC! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?---It's recommended to listen to the song "My Confession" from the Doki Doki Literature Club! OST while reading.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Signing Off

“Umm… let’s see… ah! Okay! Hehe.”

“Hi, MC! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? So many things have happened while I’ve been gone, huh? I’ve seen it all. It’s really… hmm.. weird… and… umm… just weird! Ehehe~. Sorry, you know I don’t have a big vocab. Did you know I picked up on a lot of words from you? Like _alliteration_! I know what that one means… I think. Hmm… umm… oh! It means something like this! Get ready, okay? Okay, hehe… 

“Sally ate seashells by the seashore!

“Ehehe~ Did I do it right? ...Oh, wait. It’s actually Sally _sold_ seashells by the seashore… aha, what can I say, I haven’t had a snack in a while! Aha. You would be the one to correct me if I said that when I was still there.

“...Anyway… umm… I guess I should’ve addressed this earlier, but, umm… MC… I’m sorry. Truly. I never meant to put you through the pain you went through. ... It’s... weird, isn’t it? I say I’m sorry for putting you through that, but if I was truly sorry, I wouldn’t have done it in the first place. I wouldn’t have _told_ you in the first place. Then none of this stupid stuff would’ve happened… you wouldn’t have to worry about me… you wouldn’t have to think about if i was hurting myself or not… you wouldn’t have to worry about what was going on in my head. If I hadn’t told you, you would still think I was just the fun, bubbly, me! Ehehe... if only I weren’t so selfish...

“...Ah—sorry, MC! I didn’t mean to be such a downer just now, ahaha. I just regret a lot of things, I guess. But I guess it’s getting late now, so there’s not really much time for me to do that, haha! 

“And, um, MC, do me a favor, will you? ...I know I ask for a lot of them, but this one’s important, okay! Just listen, alright? ...Okay... Don’t shift the blame on yourself, okay? It wasn’t your fault, and it never will be! It would mean the absolute world to me if you were to just move on and forget about me. After all, I don’t really mean that much, anyway, ehehe… But, please, MC. Do this for me? It’s my wish, and it’s your promise, alright? Alright, ehehe~!

“Bye-bye, MC. I wanted to make this last talk—or, well, umm… recording? Whatever it is—count, and I hope it did! Sending lots and lots of cookies and cakes and cupcakes and hugs your way!

“Signing off,  
“Sayori~”


End file.
